Trypticon
Trypticon is in better terms, a Decepticon Titan among Cybertron. He casts a vast shadow across the battlefield whenever he appears. Though he once turned into Trypticon Station, a neutral scientific outpost, Trypticon's intelligence is only just enough to make him an effective warrior, even if it hardly seems needed with his vast array of weapons. History The War and Fall of Cybertron Prior to the war, Trypticon Station was used for research that could not be conducted planetside, including the first forays into sequestering the Dark Energon that had resulted from Unicron's attack on Cybertron. Its security was seen to by the Seeker caste. There were records that indicated that at the time Dark Energon was placed aboard by an ancient High Council, the station underwent a major overhaul: Alpha Trion confirmed that it was given a spark and made a living being at that point. Air Commander Starscream was one of the few with knowledge of its secrets. As a result, he ordered his forces to occupy it after the capture of Sentinel Prime, as a bargaining chip in negotiations with Megatron and his growing Decepticon army. Megatron decided he tired of negotiations and took Trypticon Station by force. Upon Starscream's return to the station, Megatron pressed the Seeker and ultimately gained access to the facility's research on Dark Energon. Megatron noted to Shockwave that there was potential for a spark within Trypticon, though Shockwave pointed out the Well of Sparks, no longer produced sparks. Megatron suggested he use the sparks of the scientists killed and maimed in the seize of Trypticon to give life to the station. The supplies of Dark Energon from the initial harvest were slender, so Megatron required the means to transfer large quantities of Energon to the station so that they could be converted into the rarer resource. As Trypticon Station was configured to receive fuel from the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge in Crystal City, the Decepticons were able to transfer an initial supply, but not nearly enough for the ravenous rate at which they were consuming Dark Energon. This was eventually remedied by Megatron's capture of the Plasma Energy Chamber, which provided a nearly unlimited source of fuel directly from Cybertron's core. After a team led by Optimus Prime ventured into the planet's core to cut off the transfer, Megatron decided to switch tactics. He allowed Shockwave to apply the experimental knowledge he had gleaned over the course of the war, and Trypticon was granted true life, including the ability to shape its corridors into a dizzying array of defense drones and Minicons. Ultimately, a team of Autobots aboard the Eight Track found a gap in the station's external defenses and managed to venture within and knock the behemoth from orbit. Victory was brief, however, as Trypticon revealed a robot form and crawled from the wreckage planetside. Though initially the Wreckers and Omega Supreme were tasked with keeping the gargantuan Decepticon away from the Ark ''launch, this proved to be in vain, as Megatron boarded Trypticon along with a hand-picked crew of the Decepticon elite. Transforming into a ''Nemesis-class battleship, Trypticon pursued the Ark too, and subsequently through, the last remaining functional space bridge in Cybertronian orbit. As the Ark emerged in unknown space, the Nemesis was nowhere within sensor range. The Nemesis was heavily damaged due to its traveling through the last remaining, yet faulty, space bridge, and thus Trypticon's sentient functionality and transformation abilities were lost, perhaps forever. Megatron didn't care too much. The Nemesis was still a functioning, fearsome battleship, and that's all he required. The Beast Wars It is unknown where the Nemesis went, only that it crashed to Earth. MECH had discovered the remains of the vessel deep within the Pacific Ocean. This let out a distress beacon to both Maximal and Predacon alike. Silas, knowing full well of Aelita's capabilities as a Living Energon source, kidnapped her and brought her to the vessel. However, the young girl had realized what the Nemesis truly was. She begged Silas not to force her to awaken the ship, telling him that the Ship itself was a Cybertronian of untold terror. This only furthered Silas to force her to awaken it, claiming that it would be grateful and indebted to MECH in awakening him. However, the Maximals and Predacons charged into battled against MECH, once again making a truce to defeat a common enemy, and also Megatron realizing the dangers if Trypticon awoke. The battle was fierce, but ultimately futile, as Silas was able to force Aelita to awaken Trypticon's spark and repair his damage, by threatening to kill Justin. The beast had finally awakened, and transformed wtih the occupants still inside, and remained unharmed of the sequence. Silas, being as arrogant in his efforts, commanded Trypticon to expel all foreign enemies from his body. He agreed, only to expel all except Aelita, whom he kept for himself, claiming that only Megatronus was the one to command him. Trypticon transformed into the Nemesis, and flew off, leaving all three, Maximals, Predacons, and MECH to witness, as it flew off elsewhere on the globe. Now freed, the Beast was free to unleash complete terror, and fulfill whatever mission he was sent for. Awakening of the Guardian Once the Nemesis begins to run amock across the planet, the Maximals and Predacons, still working together, must find a way to bring down the Titan Decepticon. It was Grimlock, who silently wished for the Axalon to be functional. Rattrap quirked that they needed more than just a ship, they needed a ship that was die-cast constructed like Trypticon. Unfortunately, that technology was lost to Cybertron since the ending of the Great War. However, Megatron, who was a prodigy of History, had remembered a file he had come across during his excurison of what he was looking for on Earth. It listed the location and resting place of an Autobot Ship that was still in one piece. One that in the future would be the guardian and protector of the first outpost between Cybertron and Earth's new city, the place where the now destroyed Antigo would be rebuilt on, Metroplex. The ship was located in the ruins of Antigo, underneath the town itself, in the ruins of the fabled fortress, Autobot City. With a little help between brainiacs; Justin, Blackarachnia, Rhinox, and even Rattrap, they had accessed the city to reemerge from the ruins of Antigo, not only giving the Maximals and citizens of Antigo a new home, but also a fortress, and access to the long dormant Omega Supreme, much to Optimus's amazement. With a little patience, and a lot of help from Maximal, Predacon, and Human alike, they had rigged an Energon power source within the Mini-Ark, and re-energized Omega Supreme, fully awakening him. Asking for his help, the mighty Autobot Guardian agreed to help in defeating the infamous Trypticon. Wrath of the Titans Preventing Trypticon from destroying New York, the two Giant Transformers duke it out in the skies. The battle was intense, nearly causing destruction of New York, until the sky battle led to Liberty Island's shores. The two robots transform, duking it out with their fists and blasters, colliding with one another constantly. During the fight, Trypticon launches his boarding coils into Omega, in an attempt to rip him apart from the inside. However, the Maximals and Predacons use this to enter Trypticon, in an attempt to rescue Aelita. After a fierce battle against drone anti-bodies, Justin makes it to the Main Spark Chamber, in which Aelita is slowly becoming merged with Trypticon's spark. However, the defenses around it, only proved difficult to get through. He was almost about to give up, until Wind-Rider spoke through his comlink, telling him to tell her how he truly felt about her. Justin finally confesses his true feelings for her, enabling her to have the strength to fight back, pulling away from Trypticon's spark. Trypticon, sensing this, attempted to try and pull her back, but with her newfound feelings powering her, she enabled to unlock the Omega Matrix, shutting Trypticon's spark back to its dormant state. The mighty Decepticon Titan transformed back into the Nemesis and remained in that locked state, possibly forever. Now that Trypticon was back in stasis, the Predacons ended the truce, and now armed with the Nemesis, prepared to attack the Maximals now in Omega Supreme. However, Aelita managed to try one more trick, and set off a Transwarp teleportation, randomly sending them somewhere on the planet. Omega Supreme returned to the new Antigo, powering down and on standby, should the day come his services would be needed again. A dismayed Rattrap pouted and temper tantrumed that they finally had a working spaceship, only for him to go back to sleep. Wind-Rider, on the other hand, and secretly heartbroken, simply stated that it wasn't a total loss. She pointed to the newly coupled Justin and Aelita, as they kissed for the Maximals to see. In which Cheetor whispered to Foxfire, "It's about time." Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Personality Trypticon's not as bright as you think. He's more of an animal rather than an intelligent warrior. However, he is very obedient to whomever, but mostly to Megatron. Skills/Abilities Gallery T 006.jpg T 003.jpg T 004.png|Trypticon's ship mode T 005.jpg T 002.jpg|Transforming in the atmosphere T 001.jpg|Turnaround of Trypticon Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Cybertronian